Back To Life
by Funky Giraffe
Summary: If Regina gets her way with the death of Graham, her plan will be a sucess. But with Graham still hanging on for his life, will her plan fail?
1. Back To Life

**A/N: I hope you like my first chapter. I do not own Once Upon A Time. Please read it with your full attention as it is my first story on here! If you give me good comments I will write more! So...On with the story!**

Back To Life

Emma stared at the white limp body on the floor of the Police Station. Her heart felt like it had been torn in two, silent tears ran down her cheeks. "Graham..." She whispered, she held up a hand and gently shook the body of her lover. "Graham..."

"You can't be gone! I love you...! GRAHAM!" Emma cried in agony, she picked up his body and held it in her arms. "Graham..." She kissed his forhead with all the power she could muster. "GRAHAM!"

...

Regina looked at the dust in her hands and smiled wickedly. "I told him never to betray me!" She shook her hands and walked out of the tomb.

"Ah, Regina! I thought you'd be here!" Mr Gold leaned on his cane, a slight smile playing on his lips. "Don't flatter yourself Gold! Our bargin is still in tow!" She walked over to him and stroked his shoulder.

"What have you been up to Regina?" Gold shrugged her off and took a step backwards. "Oh, nothing! I had a little problem and I fixed it! That's all, I promise you." She eyed the tomb with pure pleasure.

"If you've hurt Emma...The deal will be off!" Gold grasped her wrist and held it in a tight grip, his nails dug into her skin. "Oh, don't worry Mr Gold, the girl is safe. But the sherriff, not so much..." She laughed and riggled her wrist free.

"If you do hurt her Regina, you'll have me to deal with!" Gold growled. "It's always deals with you, isn't it Gold? How about you start excepting deals yourself? For starters, you want the girl. Don't you?" Regina smirked and walked away.

...

The ambulance sirens grew louder as time began slipping away. Emma lay on the floor, holding Graham as if he were a sick child. "It's going to be okay Graham. You're going to be fine." Emma whispered soothingly as she stroked his hair.

Suddenly the door burst open and the ambulance crew came pouring into the builiding. Emma sighed with relief. "Can we take Mr Humbert out of your hands please Miss Swann?" The medic came over with a stretcher and layed it on the floor.

"Will he be okay?" Emma stared at the doctor with pleading eyes. "Of course, he will be fine. Now please Miss Swann..." He took the body and placed it gently on the stretcher. The rest of the medics carried the stretcher to the ambulance and soon enough Emma was left alone in the room.

...

Mr Gold stood behind the desk of his pawnbroker shop, polishing a Fob Watch. He began thinking of what Regina had said in the woods, he needed to start making deals himself. He placed the watch back in its display case and fetched his cane. "I need some air." He muttered to himself.

Gold walked to Granny's dinner feeling alone. He opened the door and took a seat. "Good After Noon Granny. Ruby." He bowed his head. "Good After Noon Mr Gold." Granny replied, sniffling.

"What ever is the matter Dearie?" Gold got to his feet. "You haven't heard?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Heard what?" He asked with a smile. "Graham's in hospital. He collapsed in the Police Station. I thought you would have heard..." Granny clasped her hands together. "Ruby, come and serve Mr Gold!" She shouted.

"I'm coming!" Ruby placed her nail file on the counter and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Dearie. I need to go..." Gold hobbled towards the door. "Thank You for the news Granny." He said and walked onto the street.

...

Doctors and Nurses rushed around in the operating theatre. Graham lay on the operating table, he felt like he was slipping away. But he had to hold on. He had to hold on for her. And that was when his eyes fluttered open...


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

**N/A: Continuing from the last chapter! I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it! I do not own Once Upon a Time!**

Hope

Emma sat in the waiting room silently. Her forhead was bedded in sweat. Suddenly the door swung open and a young female nurse walked in holding a tray of coffee and biscuits.

"He's going to be okay Miss Swann. The doctor said that he's in a stable condition and that he opened his eyes!" The nurse placed the tray in front of her and offered her a coffee.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry or thirsty." Emma pushed away the tray, smiling weakly. "You look like you need something my dear. You're pale enough as it is!" The nurse said worryingly as she picked up the tray.

"What's your name?" Emma asked, standing up. "Oh, I'm Rachel" The nurse replied, opening the door. "Nice to meet you Rachel!" Emma smiled and took the tray from her grasp.

...

Gold knew where he was going to go. The hospital. The place where she'd be. "Good After Noon Mr Gold!" Archie walked past with a collection of books under his arm and the other was holding a leash attached to his dalmation.

"Good After Noon Archie. Busy as always I see?" Mr Gold chuckled. "I was on my way to the hospital to see Graham. Are you going too?" Archie asked, setting his books down on a nearby bench.

"Yes. Yes I was." Gold stared in the direction of the hospital, feeling anxious. "That's good! You can take these for me!" He handed Gold the stack of books. "They're for Emma to read in case she gets bored! They're her favourites!" Archie said cheerfully.

"I'll make sure she gets them Archie!" Mr Gold said sarcastically. "Thank you Sir!" Archie replied and walked away. "Stupid bloody books!" Gold muttered under his breath and set off once more.

...

Graham lay in his bed thinking. The doctors said that they were losing him and their methods of keeping him alive were painful. So painful that he felt as if he were in Hell. "Stop..." He whispered through gritted teeth.

"He spoke." Graham heard a doctor say. "Mr Humbert can you hear me?" The doctor shook him gently. "Yes..." Graham responed weakly.

"It's going to be fine Mr Humbert. We're going to run a few tests on you and then we can see what's wrong with you." The doctor took his hand. "Emma..." Graham spoke the words loud and clear. "I need...Emma..." Graham hauled himself up, his whole body was in pain and his chest was throbbing. "Emma!" He screamed.

...

Mr Gold arrived at the hospital puffing and panting. His arm ached from holding the books and he was relieved when he reached the receptionist. "I need to see Emma Swann." He said impaitiently. "She's in the waiting room." The receptionist smiled and pointed him in the right direction.

"Thank you." Gold continued and limped away. He reached the door and pushed it open. Emma saw him and looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" She said coldly.

"I came to give you these." He handed her the books. "They're from Archie. He said you could read them if you were bored." Mr Gold took a seat and stared at the collection. "Ah, a popular favourite of mine!" He picked out the book named: 'The Wizard Of Oz' and stroked the emerald cover.

"So?" Emma snatched away the book and placed it back on the pile. "So, we have something in common." Gold smiled, leaning his cane against a table. "We need to talk Miss Swann." As he spoke, he edged closer to her. "Do we now?" Emma stared at him with with both fear and dread.

"Yes we do" Gold replied...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

**A/N: I hope you like the third chapter. Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! Please review!**

The Talk

Emma stared at Mr Gold waiting for what was about to come. He moved closer towards her, smiling. "Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He complimented.

"How old are you?" Emma said disgusted. "Not that old. Now where were we? Ah, yes..." Gold put his arms round Emma's waist, breathing in her soft scent. Emma wanted to move, to get away from this madness but something inside her told her to stay put.

"Why are you doing this? You'd be better off with Regina! You'd make a perfect couple -" Emma didn't finish her sentence, her lips were pressed against anothers. "I don't like Regina and besides...I like someone else!" He whispered.

...

Graham had never felt happier in his life! He was going home! The doctor did a scan and said there was nothing wrong with him! Oh the joy!

"We think you had a small heart attack. But you came through and now we can release you." The doctor patted his back. "Thank you Dr. Millson." Graham thanked the kind man and leapt of his bed. His joints ached and he felt stiff all over.

"Emma is in the waiting room Mr Humbert." A kind nurse showed him where to go and he sighed with relief. Emma was in that room. His Emma, the one who had kissed him.

He opened the door and stared at the sight before him. There before him was Emma and Mr Gold. Mr Gold had his hands around Emma's waist and was smiling with pure pleasure.

"What the hell are you doing with her?" Graham screamed. He rushed forward and pulled Emma away. "Did he hurt you?" He asked, taking her hand. God, she was beautiful.

"Graham! You're okay!" Emma gave him a hug and then turned towards Mr Gold. "He didn't hurt me. It's okay Graham." She sounded upset in someway that he couldn't tell.

"So, Mr Humbert. You're alive!" Gold sounded disappointed, he stared at Graham with pure loathing. "Yes, I am alive thank you very much..." Graham spoke through gritted teeth.

"I was just having a talk with Miss Swann." He picked up his cane and rose to his feet. "Best be going now. Should I take the books back to Archie dearie?" He spoke directly to Emma, smiling.

"I'll give them to Archie." Emma replied, she smiled back. Something was going on between the two of them, Graham could feel it.

"Good Night Miss Swann." Gold said. He winked at her and then left. "Are you sure he didn't mean to hurt you? I could lock him up..." Graham stared at Emma and wished this moment would never end.

"I'm fine Graham. Come on, lets get you home." Emma placed a hand on his chest. "I love you Graham Humbert." Emma whispered and kissed him gently on the lips.

**A/N: Sorry, still deciding who she goes for! Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Living With Cupid

**A/N: By the way I haven't decided if it's gonna be a Gemma or a Gremma ending! I'm just gonna go with it! Thanks to all those that reviewed! Please review again if you can! It would really boost my support! Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! Carry on...**

Living With Cupid

Emma felt so guilty over what had happened yesterday. She sat in her room feeling glum and depressed. Gold had kissed her. That was the worst yet most pleasurable thing she could have ever happen to her.

"Emma are you okay?" Mary Margret's voice could be heard from behind the door.

"I'm fine. Just thinking..." Emma replied, sighing.

"Well, you can't think over an empty stomach!" Mary came quietly in and brought with her a plate of steaming hot pancakes.

"Thanks!" Emma took the plate gratefully and set it down next to her.

"Graham's fine now. You said so yourself! Why are you so upset?" Mary Margret moved the pancakes and sat down. She looked at Emma with deep concern.

"Well...The thing is..." Emma mummbled.

"Come on spit it out!" Mary urged her.

"Gold kissed me..." Emma replied blushing.

...

Graham walked to the Mayor's house with a feeling of regret. He remembered who he was. And the Mayor had tried to kill him! But he had held on. Graham knew he no longer had a heart, but someone elses heart had given him life. Emma's.

He knocked on the door and waited. Suddenly the door swung open and there stood...Henry! "Hi kid! Is your Mother in?" Graham stepped forward, straining his neck to see inside the house.

"She's not my Mother!" Henry said angrily, going to shut the door.

"Henry, please. Wait!" Graham shoved his foot in the door, keeping it open. "I need to see Regina!" He pleaded. Henry stared at him with a confused face and opened the door once more.

"She went out. She's with Mr Gold." Henry replied. Well that was helpful! After all of that she was with bloody Gold!

"Thanks Henry! If you see your** 'REAL'** mother. Tell her I said thank you!" Graham turned away and ran for the street.

...

Mary Margret had her mouth hung open. She sat there, speechless. "You can speak!" Emma shouted, beginning to tuck into her pancakes.

"Gold kissed you! Bloody hell! I can't think of anything more weird yet exciting!" Mary jumped up and started dancing around the room. "What about Grahm?" She stopped and stared at Emma, grinning. "Oh, this is so amazing!"

"What?" Emma questionned.

"It's a love triangle!" Mary Margret squealed, dancing again.

"Sometimes it's like I live with bloody cupid!" Emma said through a mouthful of pancakes.

...

Gold had been dreading the day that he had started making deals. Especially with Regina! "You kissed the girl then?" She took a step towards him.

"That's none of your business!" Gold growled. He was fed up with her foul attitude!

"Calm down! I'm only here to help!" Regina held up her hands apologetically, smirking.

"About the deal. I don't need any more help from you!" Gold shouted. He stared at Regina with disgust.

"But my deals have no strings attached!" She looked around the room and started admiring a golden fob watch. "Time is running out Gold. You either except my offer or not!"

"What do I have to do?" He snatched away the watch and placed it on the counter.

"First of all, Mr Humbert is in the way...So..." Regina began to laugh.

"So, you want me to help you kill him?" Gold looked at Regina like she had just stepped out of a mad asylum.

"Precisely..." She answered and that was when the door burst open...

**A/N: Sorry to leave it on a cliff Hanger! I wanted to build up the suspence! Thanks Kendra Luehr for the paragraph correction! And thank you again to all those that reviewed! Please review! :D**


	5. Chap 5: Fighting Does Solve Everything!

**A/N: Thanks to the person that commented! Please can you guys comment more or I won't continue the story. So here we go...**

Fighting Does Solve Everything!

Graham entered the store. He was about to start fumming! "You're going to try and kill me again! You seriously are a bitch Regina! I can't believe I slept with you!" Graham stepped forward, ready to punch her.

"Please no violence in my store! Or I'll have to remove you!" Gold shouted, he looked at Graham curiously as if he were an old object in his store.

"I don't really care to be honest Gold! You're going to kill me anyway!" Graham said sarcastically.

"Graham, there's no need to jump to conclusions!" Gold reasoned. "Now please. Can you lower your fist..."

"Oh, I'm not jumping to conclusions Mr Gold. I heard you! I heard every single word out of your foul mouth!" He lowered his fist but brought it back up again in Gold's face.

Gold went flying backwards, his nose bleeding. "Graham! What are you doing?" Regina stared at him horrified.

"If you try and kill me again. That will happen to you!" He said through gritted teeth. "Now leave! I'll have a word with you later!" Graham shoved Regina through the door...

...

"Can I be your Maid of Honour?" Mary Margret hadn't shut-up since Emma had told her about the kiss.

"Yes..." Emma sighed, placing her plate in the washing-up bowl. She felt quite love-struck. She needed some air.

"Mary. Can you do the washing-up? I need to see him." Emma asked. She grabbed her red jacket and casually slipped it on.

"Sure! Are you going to see Gold?" Mary went to the front door and opened it.

"Yep." Emma replied.

"Good Luck!" Mary squealed and Emma left the house.

...

Gold looked up at his attacker. His face was covered in blood and his nose hurt. "That's for talking about me behind my back!" Graham said proudly.

"Wait 'till Emma hears about this!" Gold got to his feet, smiling uncontrolably.

"I'll just say that you were trying to kill me! I know your game Gold! You want Emma. Well you're not having her!" Graham shoved him and he stumbled backwards, he crashed into the counter and then leaned on it for support.

"I already have her Mr Humbert. I already have her!"

...

Regina felt hurt. Graham had called her a bitch and he couldn't believe he slept with her. It was Emma's fault again! She always ruined everything!

Regina walked to her house and opened the door. "Henry!" She called. She slung her bag on the coat rack and walked to the stairs. "Henry!" She shouted.

Regina walked up the stairs and opened the door to his room. "Henry..." She stopped. Henry was gone...!

...

Emma walked to Mr Gold's store with a feeling of happiness. She didn't know what she was going to say. She just wanted to see him.

As she got nearer, she could tell something was wrong. She could hear shouting coming from the store and she rushed towards it. Emma opened the door and gasped.

"Hello Emma my dear! Come to witness the fight!" Gold smiled. He had a bloody nose and was holding himself up on the counter.

"Emma! Gold tried to kill me!" Graham announced. He came towards her, holding out his hands.

"Why did you punch him?" Emma asked. She walked away from him and over to Gold. "Are you Okay?" Emma pulled a hankerchief from her pocket and began to wipe away the blood from his face.

"I'm fine dearie. Thank you..." Gold smiled at the girl and it made Graham even more angrier.

"I punched him because he tried to kill me! Him and Regina. They were talking about killing me!" Graham grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He held her in his arms and he stared at her apologetically.

"Graham..." Emma wriggled her wrist free.

"Yes Emma?" He said soothingly.

"There's something I need to tell you..."

**A/N: Another Cliff Hanger! Got you there! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions

**A/N: Thanks again to those that reviewed! I'm happy to accept any comments! PM me if you want to talk to me and give me some ideas! I would me grateful! Once Upon a Time does not belong to me!**

Decisions

Graham looked at Emma waiting for a her to speak. She was going to say that she loved him. Well, that was what he was hoping for her to say but what she said was entierly different. "I love Gold..." Emma looked at Graham with sadness but inside she must have felt like the happiest woman alive!

"What?" Graham felt his knees begin to buckle as his heart began to beat slower. Emma's love for him was running out but a bit of it was still keeping him going.

"I'm sorry Graham. Until Gold kissed me the other day...I didn't know he liked me..." She held out her hand to help him up but he turned away.

"I thought we had something." He whispered. He looked at Gold and frowned. "You've got something worth living for Gold. If you hurt **MY** Emma in any way, you'll have me to deal with!" Graham slowly rose to his feet.

"I will look after her. I love her..." Gold had spoke with the softest tone he could muster and that made him feel jealous. He wished she was his and that he could hold her again.

"I hope you're happy now." Graham said and walked out of the shop.

...

Regina was in a panic. She couldn't find Henry anywhere! She looked around the house, in the garden and even in the trash! She ran outside and thought of places where he'd be. Emma! He was most probably with her! The stupid cow! Henry was hers and no one elses.

She ran to Mary Margret's apartment and banged on the door. "Come in!" Mary replied. Regina stormed into the building.

"Where is **MY** son?" She demanded.

"He's not here. Emma's not here either..." Mary told her. She looked at Regina like a scared child and she certianly felt like one!

"Well where is he then?" Regina folded her arms across her chest and stamped her feet impatiently.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him! Have you tried the libary, Granny's dinner, Mr Gold's shop?" She suggested.

"I'll try the shop. He'll be there, hanging round with that good-for-nothing woman!" And with that, she stormed away.

...

Graham left the shop feeling unhappy. He'd lost the girl of his dreams in the matter of minutes! As he strolled along he spotted Henry in Granny's dinner. He walked up to the window and tapped on it. Henry turned round in surprise. "What are you doing in there?" Graham shouted.

"Nothing..." Henry shouted back. Graham rolled his eyes.

"Does your Mother know you're here?" He questionned.

"No. She doesn't care about me!" Henry turned his seat round so he was facing Graham. He had a glum face and he sighed.

"Oh. I'll see you around then kid!" Graham said and walked away.

...

Emma was stared at Gold as he cupped her chin with his hand. He kissed her forehead and then looked at her, smiling. "Are you okay Dearie?" He asked, Emma stared at him with pure affection.

"I'm fine. Just worring about Graham." She replied, hooking her hands around his neck.

"He'll find someone else. I think the Mayor still has a thing for him!" He chuckled, placing his hands around her waist. "Now where were we?" He smiled and kissed her feircely. She returned it eagerly.

"I'm glad I chose you." Emma whispered as they crashed into the backroom...

**A/N: The backroom is Gold's bedroom by the way...So yep! That's what's happening! I'm not going to describe it in the next chapter because it's a bit gross! Still, what did you think? Please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Happily Ever After!

**A/N: Last chapter guys! Thanks to all those lovely people that reviewed! You're great! Please review again! Once Upon A Time does not belong to me!**

Happily Ever after!

Graham walked to the Mayor's house again. He felt like apologising to her. Even thought she was rude to Emma. He didn't have to walk far to bump into Regina herself. "Graham!" She called. He stood still as she approached.

"Are you okay Regina?" He asked, she looked at him like he was mental. He couldn't blame her, he had been a dick before.

"I can't find Henry! Have you seen him?" Regina asked, looking worried. Graham rolled his eyes at the thought of Henry sitting in Granny's dinner and the kid thought that she didn't care for him!

"I saw him in Granny's dinner." He replied, he looked at the ground and kicked a stray stone off the sidewalk and onto the road.

"Thanks Graham You're a life saver!" Regina thanked him. Graham looked up and saw that she was smiling. It warmed the cockles of his heart.

"Look Regina...What I said earlier...I'm sorry!" He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows together. Regina looked at him with pity and frowned too.

"I'm sorry too Graham. You can't always have everything..." She held out her hand and Graham shook it. "Friends?"

"Friends!" He agreed and they both laughed. They stood there in awkward scilence before Henry came walking along the path. When he saw Regina, he lowered his head.

"And where have you been?" Regina said sternly, she folded her arms across her chest and stared at her adopted son.

"No where..." Henry replied. He looked at Regina and shrugged. "I was looking everywhere for you!" She complained.

"Well you didn't look far!" Henry said sarcastically.

"How about we forget what happened and go and get an ice-cream?" Graham suggested, taking Regina's hand. She looked at him, surprised, at the sudden sign of contact.

"Yeah lets do that!" Regina agreed and the three of them went walking down the street, the sunset before them.

...

Emma got out of the bed and pulled on her pants and her T-shirt on. The sunset streamed throught the square window in the room and she opened the door, trying to not wake Gold who was still lying fast asleep in the bed but as the door creaked he opened his eyes. "Hi." He whispered, smiling.

"Hi." She whispered back.

"How about I get some clothes on and then I can walk you home?" Gold suggested. He streched his arms and yawned.

"Yeah. You do that!" Emma said and walked out of the room.

...

Emma had the happy ever after she had dreamed of! Gold walked her home and kissed her at the door. "Bye princess." He said dreamily and left.

Emma walked inside and saw Mary Margret sitting at the dinner table, she smiled at her and she began giggling. "So, where have you been?" She asked slyly.

"You don't want to know!" Emma said, sitting down with her.

"Oh yes I do!" Mary looked at Emma with a fake stern glare, still giggling.

"Well, lets just say I got my Happily Ever after!" Emma replied and the pair burst out laughing!

**A/N: Hope you like the end to the story! Please review! :D**


End file.
